Rise
by The Great Swordsman
Summary: An old foe returns one stormy night to Vale. Will Isaac be able to handle it? What will become of the others as they struggle with their strongest enemy yet? Ivan dies cause he's gay.
1. VS Isaac

Rise

A crash of thunder was heard just after violet bolts of lightning lit up the sky, the darkness pierced for just a fraction of time itself. A lone figure lurched along slowly on a dampened, dirt-laden path, carrying over his shoulder a large object concealed in cloth. As he neared the top of a foot hill he lifted his head, gazing out into the horizon with two different coloured eyes at the village that lay so close.

"Vale…" He spoke in a cold, monotone voice; wizened sounding even in his short lifetime.

A crack of thunder was heard rolling in the distance as the clouds seemed forced to break. A pale, cold moonlight washed over the surrounding area and illuminated the figures target. The silver beams seemed to attract directly to this town, informing him as the densely forming fog thickened that his targets were near.

"Soon, poor fools. Soon your lives… will be laid to waste before my wrath."

One of his eyes glowed a demonic, fiery red colour while the other sparkled coldly like ice. He removed his cloaked hood and pushed it back, but just then everything went black around him. A dark energy surged through the fog and made it murky and almost stale. He waved his arms about in a guided fashion as if to contort the mess and send it streaming towards the village. Slowly, the goopy fog made its way to the houses and it's poisonous, rank stench was smelt by all.

Isaac, the biggest fool of all, rose from his bed, confident that he could care for the problem with just his sword and the alchemy promised to him by The Wise One. Unfortunately, this Wise One wasn't as 'wise' as he thought, and his power would soon fail him.

He rushed outside, throwing his flowing yellow scarf over his shoulder and making haste to cast a large, status protecting barrier around Vale. A thick, golden light forced the fog to flow away at a great speed while neutralizing all of it within the barrier. Vale was saved; at least for now.

The black mist poured past the figure atop the foothill, lighting in the distance flashing about in the clouds. Isaac could see, or rather feel his energy close by; knowing he was within the range to be a threat. Unsheathing his sword, he gave a chant and teleported to the charged area, appearing behind the man with a sense of advantage in his mind.

He approached the dark figure, its cloak now covering it once again and raised his sword. However, a small voice passed over his ears and he felt a cold gust of wind rush by. A chill ran through his spine and the person before him crumbled away to dust on the ground, a pile of black ash in his face.

"You didn't… think… it would be so easy…?"

Isaac looked around for a source but saw none, instead turning his attention to the pile. Kneeling down before it he removed the glove from his hand, touching the substance with his bare fingertips. Instantly he withdrew his flesh from the source. It was poisonous, and ice-cold to the touch. There must have been some powerful alchemy in this… Or was there?

A ringing noise; a loud, piercing screech of something moving at a rapid pace coming for him, and time seemed to stop for Isaac. Just as the blade was guided to him, its silver was put to an abrupt stop by rings of golden light. Isaac's power over alchemy saved him; but just this once.

Quickly hopping to his feet, Isaac held his sword in a stance, glaring towards the true figure behind this. A black, murky fog poured from the creature's body as it held the blade in its hands, a smirk crossing its lips. The strangest thing of all to the blonde was that this man seemed to confident, not bothering to flinch at the sword wavering so close to him.

The smirk fell and with a flash of silver he swung his sword, the black energy rushing forward in a chaotic manner. All of this seemed to distract Isaac, but he still managed to block the blow with is own legendary blade. Azure eyes stared into the mixture of blue and red before him, and instantly he recognized his old foe.

His grip weakened for but a second as he realised this, but that second was just enough. Swinging around in a counter strike, the man sliced his Godly blade through the neck of the blonde boy, blood staining its heavenly, rune-engraved surface.

The Great Swordsman gave a flick of his blade to remove the blood before sheathing it. With a blank look on his face, and his left hand outstretched in a welcoming manner, he absorbed with haste the energy left behind by Isaac's vessel of a body. Now, he had gained immeasurable power, and yet there was still more to absorb.

More than ever before, the Great Swordsman was a threat, and he headed slowly down the foot-hill, his eyes glowing with golden energy, his blade clutched with might. He would reduce his foes to ashes, and become the sole power in this world.

Like it or not, I will continue.


	2. VS Garet

Rise

The Great Swordsman reached Vale at his slow pace by the morning time, the rays of rust-coloured sunlight soaking the damp ground. He was met with an angry mob who noticed Isaac hadn't returned, but he simply waved his hand and tossed them aside with his immense power.

Just then, a bumbling idiot flew from a dank corner of the rotten town in a manner that reminded him of a raging bear. Garet was his name, if he could recall correctly. The best friend of the fool he just slaughtered. Ahh well, better they came to him; though he did enjoy a little cat and mouse here and there.

Anyway, it was clear that this 'Garet' was intent on revenge, though his foolishness could cause no more discomfort than to make the swordsman sneer. The raging bear drew a battle axe and charged at him, eyes flaming with rage. Garet cried out in anguish for the loss of his best friend, and he swung the great double blade at the other warrior with little precision.

"Your anger makes you but a weak fool." He murmured to the bear, holding out one arm and capturing a bear arm.

With his other hand he grabbed the other arm of Garet, and stopped him, a black energy charge flying at the axe and blowing the wood and metal apart. Shrapenel and chaotic essence flew sideways and smoke billowed up. This mattered not, however- Garet was lifted up and tossed with little effort behind the Great Swordsman, landing on the ground in a heap. A hollow look was on the dark mans face as he turned to the sobbing heap, like a sobbing bear to him.

"You fool. Die by fire. Die by yourself!"

He sent a wave of dark energy outwards, which turned into hot, black flames. This caused the grass to wilt around him and burn to embers in some places. This ground would burn with the black fire, and would be considered a funeral pyre for the filthy fire adept who opposed him.

As he turned from his fresh victory another wave of villagers rushed him and were sent away with ease. Next in his path stood a female figure, her head hung in sorrow for her lost friends. With angry tears, she looked up and stared at him, yelling out in a futile manner as she clutched her bejewelled staff.

"…You… You killed my friends! Two of my closest friends!" The blue haired girl yelled, her voice cracked from crying at the sight.

"That's obvious."

The Great Swordsman gave her these words and stared hollowly at his new target, awaiting a big, fresh fight from her. He had wanted to beat a woman for the last few minutes, so this would be good.

Good, eh? I know. I'm that awesome. Now review me.


	3. VS Mia

Rise

Mia stood there fighting back tears as the Great Swordsman smirked at her. Then, she let out a holler and ran at him, her staff glowing blue with a watery energy. Swinging it hard, she aimed to crack him with it in a way that would render him defeated. Unfortunately for her, this was nothing more than a petty dream.

"Child's play." He taunted, grabbing the staff and snapping it in half with a swift wrist movement.

He took hold of the splintered staff and thrust it at her, providing distraction enough to make her dodge it. Of course, by then he had swung his silver sword, and he cut right through her when she dodged into it. Well, that put an end to her in a hurry.

Just then, she reappeared behind him in what appeared to be black, skin tight attire. He was not amused by this ninjitsu move on the clerics behalf and growled in a ferocious manner her. Then he checked out her assets because that's what a woman was for. The Great Swordsman thrust his silver blade forward but she dodged it and teleported into a dust cloud into the air. From the dust cloud emerged a purple blur which revealed itself to be the communist adept Ivan, better known as a wind adept to most Weyardians. The primitively governed boy threw a flay of lightning his way, but he only held a glowing black blade to stop such a force.

Then, with the speed of wind Ivan rushed for him, turning the air around them into a swirling, violent tornado with a quick summon of his silly Djinn creatures. The air, of course, was just air. Moving or not, it could do nothing to the swordsman. Realizing this, he was able to avoid any and all damage from the attack. Then, he thrust his silver sword at the unholy boy's ribcage to kill him.

He dodged of course and made some quick ninjitsu signs with his hands, gathering the spirit matter of his fallen comrade. Just then, he turned into what seemed to be a horrible, contorted hybrid of Mia and himself. A fusion communist.

Then it tried to attack the Great Swordsman, but its communist ways rendered it immobile, as the swordsman claimed the land around himself as a country. He knew communists couldn't leave their country so the Fusion monster was now useless and trapped in its own land.

"You have failed your ways. Go back to the abyss." He hissed, vaporizing the horrible beast with a spray of black energy.

They melted away and rotted into the earth, making this a double KO. The Great Swordsman began searching for his next opponent, for a second not realizing that a pair of violet eyes were watching.

Mia is finished. So what about Ivan?


	4. VS Ivan

Rise

The Great Swordsman could suddenly feel those violet eyes spying on him, peering at him with the gaze of one who had gone through loss. Turning, he spied his ultimate enemy, the blonde haired wind adept that he had supposedly just defeated. Apparently, it had been Mia all along.

The Great Swordsman knew this all along though, so Mia's efforts to conceal her friend were in vain. Ivan stood before him, lightning flashing all through the skies and the clouds becoming darker than they could have been before. The storm seemed to pour back all at once as he raised his wooden staff, the wind picking up to blow everything about violently.

Just as he raised his sword however, the Great Swordsman came in and with a valiant slash made to swipe the communist's guts out. He failed, and the wind adept propelled himself up towards a rooftop with his pathetic, cowardly powers. Landing on the edge of the roof, he was met with a large explosion. One which he jumped away from just in time, glaring with lavender eyes at the warrior. Ivan managed to escape the trap set by the Great Swordsman and hovered with a purple haze in the air.

The Great Swordsman only clutched tightly what appeared to be the detonating device, scowling at him in rage. Ivan was the true enemy all along. The unholy beast which was causing the world to decay. He would stop such a creature at all costs.

Pressing a small button on his device a roar was heard in the distance, his faithful silvery steed ripping up the earth and travelling to his side. Then, as he jumped into the sweet car, he chucked the device at Ivan, allowing it to detonate while he was in the safety of his car.

He tore off, Ivan following unfazed behind him in a whirlwind of fury. He swung his staff as if to strike but missed by a mile, leaving the Great Swordsman laughing into the night as he drove off. But it seemed, like the warrior knew all along of course, that Ivan had something else up his purple pansy sleeves. A behemoth of a lightning bolt launched forward for the rear axel of his car, gripping like a monsters tentacles and stopping the car in its tracks. He gazed in his rear-view to see a furious Ivan storming his way, summoning with a swing of his staff a large gale of wind to destroy him. Instead, it launched the Great Swordsman's car forward and ripped the rear axel from the vehicle.

As this happened the car landed with a thud, turning over and over until it met a filthy ditch. Smoke billowed forth and the puny wind adept landed upon the ground, casting gusts of wind about him softly. Now, he smirked, shaking his head and pointing his staff at the flaming wreck.

"You thought I was just a communist. But I have proved you wrong. Your most precious possession is in ruins. Look at what you've lost."

But the Great Swordsman only gained power from this comment, and raised his sword to thrust it through the wreckage of the roof. Standing and tearing his way out, he launched through to hover in the air with a holy, black crackling light.

"You were the one that was wrong. No one can defeat me. You are all powerless!"

He swung his shining blade, the energy forcing even himself back as it ripped apart houses and everything, gathering their force within its own. Next, it tore through Ivan's body, and left nothing but a wreckage of purple and green clothes behind. The Great Swordsman spat on his 'grave' and gave a hearty laugh. The prophecy was almost finished, but he could sense there was something else lingering. As the ground shook while he walked away, he turned his head to gaze back and see a light bursting from the grave of the Wind Adept. He held out his sword and waited for whatever may come.

There. Now what could happen next? What will out hero face in his never-ending quest to stop the evil of Golden Sun?


	5. Final Battle: VS MegaIvan

Rise

The Final Battle

The trembling earth failed to surprise The Great Swordsman, and he stood bravely holding forth his sword in the direction of the foul creature. Smoke and ash began to rise from the crumbling ground and a massive mechanical mess flew forth. Roaring in its towering stance, it leered down at him with its mecha eyes. In it's cockpit sat a smiling Ivan, just who had been expected. Ivan would never die that easily, and The Great Swordsman knew that.

"You have met you match Great Swordsman. Your sword and useless wreck of a car are powerless to my communist mecha technology." Ivan jeered, boasting lies of his power.

The Great Swordsman knew that these fools boasted like that, even when they had no real power. Ivan was bluffing, and he had already spotted the communists weakness.

"This territory is mine!" He stabbed his sword into the ground and gave a triumphant cry, marking his territory and rendering the mobile suit unable to touch him or move. Ivan was stuck in his own land now, and could only stare in shock.

"No! How could I have forgotten my one weakness?!" He bellowed, the hollow mecha responding with its own groan.

"Because, you are communist. And you're gay."

The Great Swordsman held his arm out triumphantly, a carbon copy- actually the real Audi all along since the other was the copy- tore up and landed beside him. He hopped in, his the gas and drove in reverse, pulling the trigger of a high power weapon inside and launching four missiles at Ivan. These missiles bombed him head on and he was unable to leave his country so he died and burnt in oblivion.

"At last! The end of Mega-Ivan, communist terror!" He said over loudspeaker, and drove off.

As he drove, he melded away into crackling blackness and back to his own world. He melded away into the shadows, having in full now the power of alchemy. The Great Swordsman had risen once more.

And so our tale ends here, with our hero at yet another victory. Where and when will he and his foes meet again? Who knows.


End file.
